


Outlaw Birthday

by Tamaraneancitizen



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaraneancitizen/pseuds/Tamaraneancitizen
Summary: To celebrate Jason's birthday Bizarro and Artemis throw him a surprise party.





	Outlaw Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes ! Hope you enjoy it!

So, how exactly where they going to pull this off? How could they pull anything off really? But Artemis knew that if they could form a team and live together, a simple cake definitely wouldn’t be that big of a problem.

“This make Red him happy, right?”

“I sure hope so…going to the supermarket was a challenge alone! It better make him happy!”

“What flavour we make?”

“Red velvet, I thought it would be appropriate.” She flashed a rare tender smile.

It seemed like no one before had dared to make anything at their base’s kitchen, dust reign over the counter and brand new, some even wrapped, kitchen utensils hanged around and the Amazon that had battled so many before wondered if she could complete this task. Bizarro was in charge to keep Jason off grounds but as weird as it seemed, today he didn’t even bother to leave his room, did he know something? Maybe he wasn’t the best detective in the world, maybe not even the second best but he was trained by the best and everyone knows that you should never underestimate Jason Todd.

Hours went by and they just wouldn’t hear a noise, not even footsteps meanwhile the kitchen was pretty much close to bursting up, like a hurricane just passed there. After hanging the decorations the com ringed.

“Yes, I understand the situation, just give me 15 more minutes. Artemis out”

She sighed.

“Come on big guy, let’s drag our friend here. They are coming.”

“Me much happy now! Everything perfect.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, are you leaving this chair some time today?”

Jason didn’t answer Artemis back, instead he sat there focused on the computer screen revising the Black Mask files and enjoying his greasy cheap fast food hamburger that was a leftover from yesterday, after all it was his birthday and on this day a lot of emotions always came over him, so he’d rather lay low whenever the calendar marked August 16th.

“Is Red him not coming?” Bizarro looked like a sad puppy sticking his head thru the little opening on the door.

“AAAAARGH! Jason! I’m getting tired of this!”

“I told you I’d like to be alone today!”

“But it is your birthday! Or is it not?”

“How did you--?”

“Bizarro now!”

“WHAT?!!!!”

Jason almost had no time to defend himself before his overly big friend grabbed him, full on princess style.

“Big guy, put me down now!”

“No! It’s Red him’s birthday and we should have party!”

“No, no, no,no! Bad ideia! How did you guys even knew that?”

“Don’t underestimate us “Jaybird”, we have our ways.” The red headed Amazon had a somewhat malicious grin and a raised eyebrow.

“Jaybird? Since when do you ---“

At this point they had finally arrived in the base’s living room.

“SURPRISE!!!!”

A indeed very surprised recently placed on the ground Jason found himself standing before his past and present outlaws. The room had a shy decoration, with just some red balloons and a “happy b-day Jay” band (hand written by Bizarro, he could tell).

The gorgeous alien was the first one to hug him.

“Oh! How I’ve missed you!”

“And I you, Princess.” He said burying his face on her flaming hair feeling his ribs being slightly crushed, but he couldn’t really complain, the jasmine smell from Kory was overflowing.

The second in line was Roy, of course.

“JAYBIRD! Why aren’t you replying my messages? You’re killing me slowly! Could you even live with that? You know I needed some advice regarding Donna and Wally.”

“ Shut up Roy! I knew you had your finger in this.”

“C’mon your big baby! Don’t start sulking now, after all you got an outlaw party!”

“I guess.”

This time the former Robin initiated the hug, patting his friend slowly in the back. But something was wrong; the room was quite quiet, maybe too quiet considering the bunch who resided there.

“Where’s Artemis and Bizarro?” He didn’t even notice when they left the living room.

Then, suddenly they appeared from the kitchen carrying a cake(?) That thing must be a cake right? Anyways, a somewhat quadrangular shaped edible pastry with frosting on top, with decoration that consisted in pup pup version of him was being carried from the kitchen by his missing comrades.

“Artemis…”

“What?”

“You have no idea how to bake a cake.”

“Clearly not, but a ‘thank you’ could leave your mouth instead, ungrateful little one.”

“Bizarro helped! He cracked the eggs and mixed! Also put decorations up! He help to make Red happy.”

Jason had a smile on now, as hard as it was for him to admit he was emotional. The reason he didn’t like the day of his birth was because it brought back memories from the day he died, he had done both of those things now, was born again and that made his first one doesn’t seem like much really, sometimes he felt like a burden, to his parents, to Bruce, Alfred, to everyone whom he had a connection. “Things would be better if I just had stayed dead”, “Not everyone wants to be alive” these were thoughts that often haunted his mind, so he’d rather just forget about the damn 16th . Not right now, though. Now the only thing that crossed his mind was to enjoy cake with his friends, his family. Maybe being alive wasn’t so bad after all.

“Let’s go blow the candles Jay, don’t forget to make a wish.”

As Roy guided his hand to the cake, reality finally struck him for a bit and the only wish he could make was: “Gosh, I hope the kitchen doesn’t have to be reformed.”


End file.
